Stay, Stay, Stay
by BabyBird101
Summary: Taylor swift came out with a song called "stay stay stay" this is just a fanfic about it. i hope you dont choke on the fluff. PERCABETH! if you dont like dont read, actually read before you judge. rated K plus for kissing 3 :D


**_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night. I threw my phone across the room at you._**

I opened my phone and that buggy little glitch appeared. I did not need this right now. Percy heard my small noise of frustration and walked over leaning on my bed post where I was sitting.

"Is it that glitch again?" he asked. I didn't answer. I didn't want his sympathy. "If it is I could have the Hephaestus cabin look it over"

"No it'll be fine" I protested.

"I mean it. You know that new girl, Harley—yea like the motorcycle—she's great at fixing things."

"No," I said again, but he wouldn't listen.

"I'm sure she would do it if I asked her. I think she has a little crush on me apparently she hasn't met you-"

"No!" I screamed and turned throwing my phone at him. Only his quick reflexes saved him from a phone in the face.

**_I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed._**

My face turned white, bright red. I did this all the time, he would start talking and I didn't want to listen so I'd scream at him. Turning I tried to hide the furious and regretful tears in my eyes.

I waited for Percy's voice to say 'calm down then I'll come back'_. _But he didn't say that, he didn't back away or shoot me a disgusted face.

He just smiled, sat down on my bed and held me until all my tears had run out. Then he kissed me on the top of my head said goodnight and left.

**_This morning I said we should talk about it 'because I read you should never leave a fight unresolved._**

In the morning I went over to the Poseidon table.

"We need to talk, about… last night"

He nodded and with difficulty it seemed he swallowed ad said, "My cabin I'll be there in a few minutes."

**_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay let's talk"_**

Nodding I turned and began to walk away going over what I would say. After a few minutes Percy came in wearing a cavalry helmet.

"Okay let's talk," he grinned at me and I couldn't help laughing.

**_And I said "stay, stay, stay I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. you think it's funny when I get mad, mad, mad. so I think that it's best if we both stay._**

Forgetting my whole speech I blurted the first things that came to my head.

"Stay," I began, "just stay. I've been in love with you since we were little kids. I love the way you think it's hilarious when I get furious. I love the way you get blue ice cream, when you don't even like blueberries. So I think we should stay together" I was blubbering.

Taking of the armor he said "let's go shopping we can have a picnic"

"We just had breakfast."

"So?" he asked like it was completely normal.

**_Before you I'd only dated self indulgent takers who took all their problems out on me. But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing._**

So two hours later Percy was laden down with plastic grocery bags that he insisted on carrying himself.

The middle of the woods next to the creek is where they held their picnic. Most of the food was blue. There was blue cupcakes, blue cookies, a blue pie, blue candies and blueberries.

Eating the food, I couldn't stop laughing. Percy had carried out a pocket radio and as soon as a bubbly song came on Percy stood offering his hand to me. I took I and he pulled me to my feet. And we just danced.

"You know Annabeth," he said spinning me. "I think we should do this more often."

"Which one?" I laughed, "the picnic or the dancing?"

"The picnic, it thinks we're scaring away all of the nature spirits with our dance moves." He grinned that half grin that always drove me crazy… in a good way. "So what do you think?"

I couldn't answer I was still laughing

**_You've taken the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and my dreams I just like hanging out with you all the time. All those time didn't leave it's been occurring to me…_**

When the song was over I dropped to my knees, giggling. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I knew it was my dad and I didn't want to ruin my perfect evening. Percy saw my discouraged expression as my father's message rang through the air. I knew my dad and I had been getting into fights about how much time I spent at camp-half blood, but I never thought he'd leave such a harsh message. When he stopped talking my phone beeped and I shot off my mouth about my dad. Eventually Percy migrated over and I ended up in his arms while I complained about my father.

I knew he could've left whenever he wanted about he didn't he sat and listened.

**_Stay… stay, stay, stay… staystaystaystay!_**

As the sun started to set I put my head on Percy's chest and he whispered in my ear,

"Stay?"

"Stay," I agreed "you?"

"You've given me no choice,"

**_All those time didn't leave it's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out wth you my whole life_**

"Good," I said, "because Perseus Jackson. I've been in love with you for since we were kids and I have decide that I would like to hang out with you all the time—my whole life in fact. So I think we should just stay."

**_I'll be loving you for quite some time, time, time. And no one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad so I think that it's best if we both stay._**

I looked up at him with his windblown dark hair, sea green eyes, and amazing half smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

**_Stay_**

"Stay?" I asked

**_Stay, stay, stay_**

"Stay" he agreed

**_I think that it's best if we both stay._**

**I hope you didn't chock on the fluff, review and tell me if you liked it**


End file.
